Total Drama: The Amazing Race Season One
by VesperVent
Summary: Chris is hosting a new show. His 24 contestants racing around the world for 1,000,000!


**Disclaimer: This is an original idea, using the themes of The Amazing Race and the characters of Total Drama. This is also my first story, enjoy!**

**This came from a random idea which I wanted to try. The finishing order was randomized and I've built a story around that, as to not be bias to my favourite characters. Sorry this is just short. This is just the introduction to get started! Hope you like, please leave comments and reviews. Thanks for reading.**

* * *

Chris McLean stood on the docks of Camp Wawanakwa, with a grin as big as ever. His Total Drama series had been a success, and now a new competition opportunity had arrived.

Chris: This, is Camp Wawanakwa. An area of peace, tranquillity and where several series of mental reality television took place. Now, it is the starting line for a race around the world. 12 teams of ex-Total Drama competitors, made up of 2 people, will race together for the chance to win $1,000,000! The 12 teams are

**Bridgette and Geoff**, dating.

Bridgette: Me and Geoff have been together now for a long time. I'm hoping our bond will show in the race.

Geoff: I love this girl, and maybe if we win the million there might be a diamond ring on her finger!

*Bridgette blushes*

**Harold and Ezekiel, **brothers.

Ezekiel: Yo! Me and Harold got on really well on the island, I convinced my parents to adopt him! It's so cool. I mean, he's like a brother!

Harold:… *sighs*

Ezekiel: We're gonna own this race. No-one's gonna stop us!

**Katie and Sadie,** Best Female Friends For Life (BFFFL).

Katie: We've known each other so long, we're gonna be unstoppable!

Sadie: Especially because we're the prettiest.

Katie: No you're the prettiest

Sadie: No you are!

(The argument continues)

**Courtney and Duncan,** an ex-couple, looking for reconciliation.

Courtney: We were together for a while, but then Duncan kissed a skank called Gwen…

Duncan: Trent's a good friend, so I ended it quickly, plus… I kinda still had feelings for Court.

Courtney: We're running the race to prove to ourselves that we can still work as a team.

**Sierra and Cody,** dating.

Sierra: Oh, My God! I love the Amazing Race! It's gonna be so cool competiting with my Cody! We're gonna win and have the best wedding ever!

**LeShawna and DJ, **friends.

DJ: We've always been tight, but I thought that the pair of us could run this race and win!

LeShawna: We work hard, and I think we're clever enough to make up for the fact that we aren't the strongest team.

**Owen and Izzy, **dating.

Owen: I love Izzy, and we want to see the world in the best way possible.

Izzy: I can't wait, can't wait, can't wait!

**Tyler and Eva, **gymmates.

Eva: We met after the contest by both going to the same gym. We became close after that.

Tyler: We're athletic, smart and we're in it to win it!

*highfives Eva*

**Alejandro and Heather,** dating.

Alejandro: Evil attracts evil. We're the ultimate scheming team!

Heather: That $1,000,000 is ours! No-one is taking it from us, and that is final. I want to play dirty. Hey, it's in my nature.

**Noah and Justin, **roommates

Noah: We want to win, and we're determined.

Justin: I can get the girls on our side to help! *Takes shirt off*

Noah: He's the brawn, I'm the brains.

**Beth and Lindsay, **best friends

Beth: We just wanna beat Heather!

Lindsay: I'm gonna use my brains to win!

*Beth looks on confused*

And finally, **Gwen and Trent,** ex-couple, looking for reconciliation.

Gwen: Duncan dumped me, and Trent wants me back. I really like Trent, but… he's just not… I dunno. I wanna race to reconnect.

Trent: I'm not dumb. I know why Duncan dumped her. But I'll do anything to win her back. Yeah, winning $1,000,000 might just do the trick!

* * *

Chris: All twelve teams are assembled here, on the docks. When I say, you will run to the end, jump into one of the twelve boats, open up your clue and see where it takes you. There are 13 legs, and nine elimination points. Four non-elimination points are randomly placed. There are 2 U-turning stations at various legs. These will help you hinder another team, to make them complete another task .On four of the legs will be Fast Forwards. If you complete this task first, you earn the right to skip all tasks and travel directly to the pitstop. You can only use one in the race, so choose wisely.

Are you all ready? Okay then, good luck… travel safe…. Get ready… and… GO!

* * *

Current standings: **N/A**

* * *

**Sorry to cut it off there, but in order to start I needed to get that bumf out of the way, I've been as kind as I can with the characters, and tried to keep them believable. It should be a good season, I have three planned. This, an anime crossover and an allstars with the best from these and the anime. **

**Hope you like, and will continue to read!**


End file.
